With development of science and technology, a user has an increasing demand for performing communication in a high speed scenario. For example, the user performs communication in a high speed train that is running. When UE performs communication in a high-speed moving state, multiple problems will occur, for example, a throughput rate is low, a handover frequently occurs, a handover failure rate is high, and a radio link failure rate is high.
In the conventional art, for problems such as frequent handovers and a low throughput in high-speed railway mobile communication, a solution is to use a strip topology. That is, multiple radio remote units (RRUs) are mounted on a baseband processing unit (BBU), and the RRUs are arranged along a railway track. For ease of description, a communication scenario in such a topology is referred to as a radio remote scenario. In the radio remote scenario, the multiple RRUs belong to a same physical cell, share a same cell identity (ID), simultaneously serve UE in the cell, and transmit a same radio signal. From a perspective of a UE side, a radius of the cell is greatly enlarged, a quantity of handovers of UE in a high-speed movement process is effectively reduced, network handover signaling overheads are reduced, and a handover failure rate is lowered. In addition, because the multiple RRUs simultaneously transmit downlink signals for the UE, signal to interference plus noise ratios (SINR) of the signals received on the UE side are also improved to a large extent.
A radio remote deployment can effectively reduce the quantity of handovers, and improve the SINRs of the signals received by the UE. However, in the radio remote scenario described above, because the multiple RRUs simultaneously transmit the downlink signals for the UE, the signals received by the UE are relatively complex, and a channel estimation result is extremely unsatisfied, affecting a downlink data throughput of the UE.